nnwafandomcom-20200215-history
Haruno Akiko
Character First Name: Akiko Character Last Name: Haruno IMVU Username: Kaiiaki Bloodline/Clan Haruno Clan (野メブキ一族, Haruno Ichizoku) Nickname: Kai, Naka, Nakara, Billboard Brow, Pink-haired Fireball Age: 20 Date of Birth: 9/23/180 A.N. At 12:07 am Gender: Female Ethnicity: Konhonagakurian Hair Pink Eyes Aquamarine Height: 5'2" Weight: 180 Skin Tone Kawaii pale Blood Type: O- Occupation: Shinobi Scars/Piercings/Tattoos/Other Distinguishing Features: N/A Affiliation: Konohagakure Ninja Registration Number 033697 Relationship Status: Single Family Descendent of Sakura Haruno, Yamato, and Sasuke Uchiha. Personality Akiko had a fiery and free spirit, this drives her to do a lot of different things. On account of the fiery spirit, it gives her the drive to want to beat the snot out of people when she gets irritated. She is a fireball that has quite the temper. If anybody should want to test that, she will gladly make them wish they hadn't. One thing Akiko despises is being called weak. That is the one thing that pisses her off more than anything else, other than being ignored. Being ignored makes her feel inferior, as if she isn't good enough to be talked to by that person. On the free spirit side, this makes her an unpredictable person. She is comparable to that of a wild horse. Untameable; but when the right person reveals themself, she will remain loyal to them and give the person her heart. Akiko is always dancing around, singing, or preforming some goofy act. She is like a cherry blossom floating around freely, being blown around by the wind. One thing about her is that she is a little rash and abrasive when meeting new people. She is reluctant to talking to them unless they spike her interest in some form. This also keeps her guarded, as she trusts almost noone. Akiko does not make female friends easily, seeing them most of the time as the enemy, or as if they're out to get her. Given that, her primary friends are males, which she sometimes likes to tease with her beauty. She likes to be complimented on her beauty, and enjoys a lot of affection. Sometimes, a little bit of a princess attitude strikes her, as she likes to get whatever she wants and pouts around if she doesn't get it. A few more things to her is that she is generally kind to others. In her relationships with friends, family, and lovers, she is a total sweetheart. This makes nearly everyone around her want to protect her with their lives, and return the affections she so happily gives to everyone else. (More to come) Likes Dancing, Singing, Fire, Training, Helping and being kind to others, kittens, TOBI! Slugs, hot baths, sleeping, cherry blossoms, jewelry, sequins, glitter. Dislikes 1. GETTING CALLED A WEAKLING IN ONE SHAPE OR FORM. Unhygienic people, arrogant people, people who make fun of others, disrespectful people, backstabbers, bitter foods (More to come ) Favourite Foods MISO RAMEN WITH PORK. Beef Ramen with pork. DANGOOOOO! Hobbies Teaching, Training, Singing, Dancing, Beating people in strategy games. Ambitions To become a sannin, and head medic. Nindo "To do what is right and just" Summoning The Great Slug Katayuki, descendent of Katsuyu Ninja Rank Jounin Affinity Element Fire Second Element Water Third Element Kekkei Genkai/Hiden ((Only if your character possesses a KG or a Hiden technique should you fill this in)) Weapon of Choice Poison Needles. Strengths ((An Academy Student is expected to have one strength and add on one more as they rank up, Genin 2, Chuunin 3, Jounin 4, ANBU/Sage 5 . Characters at Kage/Sannin level will have 6 strengths but then half those weaknesses. The strengths rank from Average, Above Average, Exceptional and Superior. Characters may only unlock Exceptional Strengths at Jounin level and Superior at Kage/Sannin level. The strengths are: Ninjutsu (Chakra Powers), Genjutsu (Illusions), Taijutsu (Hand to Hand), Barrier Ninjutsu (Creating barriers from chakra), Kenjutsu (Use of Swords), Kyujutsu (Use of Bows), Bojutsu (Use of Bo Staffs), Kayakujutsu (Use of Explosives/Tags), Shurikenjutsu (Use of Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon etc), Kusarigamajutsu (Use of Kusarigamas), Tessenjutsu (Use of Gunbai/Folding Fans), Puppets, Manipulated Tools (Can only be used when Fuinjutsu is a strength), Fuinjutsu (Sealing), Chakra Control, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra Amount), Hand Seals, Medical Jutsu, Intelligence, Learning Speed.)) Chakra Control. Medical Jutsu. Speed. Barrier Ninjutsu. Weaknesses ((An Academy Student is expected to have one weakness and add on one more as they rank up, genin 2, Chuunin 3, Jounin 4, ANBU/Sage 5. Characters at Kage/Sannin level will have 6 strengths but then half those weaknesses. The weaknesses rank from Below Average, Poor and Awful. The weaknesses are: Ninjutsu (Chakra Powers), Genjutsu (Illusions), Taijutsu (Hand to Hand), Barrier Ninjutsu (Creating barriers from chakra), Kenjutsu (Use of Swords), Kyujutsu (Use of Bows), Bojutsu (Use of Bo Staffs), Kayakujutsu (Use of Explosives/Tags), Shurikenjutsu (Use of Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon etc), Kusarigamajutsu (Use of Kusarigamas), Tessenjutsu (Use of Gunbai/Folding Fans), Puppets, Manipulated Tools (Can only be used when Fuinjutsu is a strength), Fuinjutsu (Sealing), Chakra Control, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra Amount), Hand Seals, Medical Jutsu, Intelligence, Learning Speed.)) Bojutsu. Fuinjutsu. Kusarigamajutsu. Genjutsu. Chakra Colour Red. Weapon/Accessory Inventory ((You will not need to fill this out until your are Genin rank)) Maximum Capacity Caps: Genin: 50 Pieces Chuunin: 60 Pieces Jounin: 70 Pieces ANBU/Sage; 80 Pieces Kage/Sannin: 90 Pieces List: Kunai: 2 Pieces (Max of 6) 5 Shuriken: 1 Piece (Max of 10) 3 Senbon: 1 Piece (Max of 10) 10 Makibishi Spikes: 0.5 Pieces (Max of 10) Small Scroll: 3 Pieces (Max of 5) 1 Medium Scroll: 4 Pieces (Max of 3) 1 Large Scroll: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) Smoke Bomb: 3 Pieces (Max of 3) 1 Flash Bomb: 3 Pieces (Max of 3)1 Paper Bomb: 2 Pieces (Max of 10)1 Exploding Tag: 3 Pieces (Max of 10)1 Rebreather: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) Sword: 6 Pieces (Max of 7) Trench Dagger: 5 Pieces (Max of 2) Bow: 6 Pieces (Max of 1) Bo Staff: 6 Pieces (Max of 1) Kusarigama: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) Hand Fan: 3 Pieces (Max of 2) Giant Folding Fan: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) Gunbai: 6 Pieces (Max of 1) Any other Weapon: 6 Pieces Any other Accessory: 5 Pieces Test Tubes with On hand Ingredients For mixture of Antidotes and Poisons: 4 Chakra Potion:1 Total: 70 Jutsu List ((Your RPCs initial justu upon beginning. The Academy jutsu are available for all, but the initial amount differs for each rank on starting out. Genin RPCs get 2 starting jutsu. Chuunin RPCs get 10, Jounin RPCs get 20, ANBU/Sage RPCs get 30 and Kage/Sannin/RPCs get 50)) Academy Jutsu: Transformation TechniqueRank E Clone TechniqueRank E Body Replacement TechniqueRank E Rope Escape TechniqueRank E Medical Jutsu: Body Pathway Derangement -Rank A Yin Healing Wound Destruction -Rank A Chakra Scalpel -Rank A Mystical Palm Technique -Rank A Delicate Illness Extraction Technique - Rank B Healing Technique -Rank C Fire Jutsu: Fire Release: Exploding Flame Crater -Rank A Exploding Flame Shot -Rank B Fire Release: Running Fire -Rank B Fire Release: Flame Bullet -Rank C Water Jutsu: Water Release: Black Rain Technique -Rank B Water Release: Water Prison Technique -Rank C Water Release: Syrup Capture Field -Rank C Water Release: Tearing Torrent -Rank C Ninjutsu: Chakra Absorption Technique Chakra Absorption: Infinite Embrace -Rank A Chakra Enhanced Strength -Rank A Allies Konoha Family: Hayate Uchiha -Cousin Akira Uchiha -Cousin Hitomi Hyuga -Cousin Hanako Uchiha -Cousin Friends: Best Friend: Enemies None known as of yet. History Akiko Haruno is the descendent of the once great Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Yamato. She was born on the day of September 23rd 180 at 12:07 am. This unusual time of morning made Akiko have her nights and days mixed up at birth, sleeping days and staying awake at night. Therefore, as she grew older, she came to prefer nightime to any other time of day. She feels more awake at night, as if her senses are piqued. (More to come) Roleplaying Archive Theme Song Sakura by Ikimono Gakari Bio Approval Hayate